transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Lynx
Profile "The best achievements are worth repeating." A powerful fighter. Self-centered and boastful. Fearless, daring, believes himself to be superior to many of his fellow Autobots. Shell-resistent and steel-reinforced hull can withstand enemy bombardment and extreme temperature variations. Possesses solar powered auxiliary engines. Acetylene blaster inside cockpit shoots 3000 degree celsius flames. As space shuttle, has interplanetary travel capabilities -- maximum speed 30,000 mph, range 40,000,000 miles. History Little is known about the history of Sky Lynx. What is known, however, may provide small glimpses into his past. While the Autobots were embroiled in conflict with the Decepticons, and even Unicron, Lynx remained absent. It was not until the reemergence of Galvatron and the Quintesson conflict that Lynx returned to assist. Due to the unquestioned nature in which his return was heralded, as well as his rank and standing within the Autobot ranks, assumptions of the true nature of his absence are made. However, even when questioned, specific details are not offered by the massive dino-bird, but rather very elaborate war stories which, while phenomenal in their own right, do not begin to detail the true nature of his absence. Still, his devotion to the Autobot cause is absolute, and his lack of hesitation on the battlefield, when coupled with his penchant for arrogant pride and steadfastness, paint the vague picture of an operative often times sent out on assignments clandestine in nature. Every instance wherein Lynx is notably absent for a long period of time, he returns and immediately resumes activities without his own superiors questioning him, and by proxy instantly making the Autobot forces that much stronger of a force to be reckoned with. Notes * Blitzwing and Astrotrain once beat Sky Lynx as a duo. Since then he always keeps an eye out to get one or the other of them alone. * Sky Lynx is also one of the few Transformers with an animal mode who doesn't make a big thing about his "bestial nature." He doesn't seem to have a bestial nature. He's just English. * Sky Lynx does have a slight British Accent and loves to say 'Bloody'. * Sky Lynx was beaten in a deadly match by a Sweep named Scourge, which was a close match between the two. The large draconic autobot learned much from this battle in space, and oddly-- Gained a higher respect for the Sweep secretly. * Sky Lynx has beaten all Dinobots expect for Snarl, who continues to somehow ellude being beaten by the much larger 'Primitive'. * Sky Lynx hates being insulted, he hates not being trusted, and further more, he hates being equaled out to the Dinobots. He sees himself better then those Primitive minds and far superior in creation. Yeah.. that is his ego talking. * Sky Lynx is the "n" word for Decepticons. * Sky Lynx was one of the autobots to get Turned human and called himself Skyler Jonas. He also really hates the Azrealian and apparently had a run in with them a /'long'/ time ago. * The worse thing so far Sky Lynx has done in the year of 2029, is he created the largest chemical fire in Texas! Though perhaps some decepticons may see this as an achievement, to Sky Lynx this was very, very bad. * After the Fire in Texas, Sky Lynx was demoted to Rank 2 by orders of Jazz, due to the fact Ultra Magnus was out cold and he bailed ( This was unthemely for the character and had severe repercussions for the players that followed. Bad player. Bad.) * Has an Air purifier unit named after him called Sky Lynx 1(apparently with 2 in construction?), built by Jetfire and with some assistance by Sky Lynx. * Participated in the 2029 Olympics, but only in the matches against what it seems only his Autobot comrades. Also completed in the 2030 Olympics, including the new team combat bracket. Logs 2028 *Droning On - The Junkion Leet decides that he needs a new pet. Unfortunately the object of his affection is Shockwave's personal drone. A terrible disaster ensues! *Spacebridge Mix-Up - Spacebridge's are Evil, even more when Decepticons pop up in your backyard using your own! (Log from Fusillade POV) *Of Sweet Birds and Fly Cats - Retro WWII Mayhem! In neutral territories, with different bodies, it's easy not to ask your drinking buddy who they really are until their teammates blurt out their names. Sometimes, you just can't plan out things like getting Autobots to murder each other... 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) *...All This And Civil War 2 - Sixknight deals with a very unhappy Fusillade *Final Crisis - The forces of Praxis fight the forces of Grimlock in an epic battle to determine the fate of the planet, past and future 2029 *TNF 1/30/08 - Dinobot Island - Sky Lynx in the end comes to try and save the Dinobots, but apparently it may be already too late... *Lost My Groove - The Junkions are under the influence of Juice, and raiding a space station. But their cause can be too alluring for some... *Catch the Cog! - Juice-crazed Junkions invade Autobot City with one goal in mind - steal Metroplex's transformation cog! *Sogo City Of Night - The Seacons have stolen the Core of Sogo, City of Night. But what starts as a simple recovery mission soon becomes complicated in the city that never sleeps. *The Comedy for the Humans - Sky Lynx and Foxfire Have a conversation with the two, perhaps, dumbest Decepticons, and Sky Lynx proves that in the end. *The battle of Titans - Sky Lynx faces off against Rodimus Prime, however in the end apparently he isn't the only one who wants a match! *Opening Ceremonies 2029 - What trouble will await these Ceremonies and what is what that Hobo guy anyhow? *Sky Lynx vs Grimlock (Glad) - Grimlock and Sky Lynx face off in the Olympic's Gladiator Round! *Grimlock vs Sky Lynx Olympic Full Combat - Grimlock and Sky Lynx face off in the Olympic's Full Combat! 2030 *Detroit in Danger: Another clash between 'Bots and 'Cons in and above the Motor City. *Battle for Ayotzinco: The last major battle in the eternal struggle before the start of the 2030 Olympics. Sky Lynx tries to hold his own verse the monster - Devastator. *2030 Olympcs - Team HeavyWeight: Sky Lynx, along with help from First Aid, takes down Scourge and Thrust in the first TACS Team Heavyweight Olympic battle. * What Lies Beneath - Crosscheck takes a crack team of adventurists into the chasm accidentally discovered by Markdown. * The Crystal Of Climax - Catechism and ruse attempt to teach Sky Lynx some humility by luring him to the bottom of the ocean with a fake macguffin. 2034 *Defense of Magnaron - Sky Lynx bravely leads the Autobots to victory over a Decepticon onslaught. Players Savage Ravage